


R & R

by Medie



Series: Second Skin [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said Jim Kirk did anything half way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R & R

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=chocochip_pie)[**chocochip_pie**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=chocochip_pie)'s prompt "Beach" for the [ABC meme](http://medie.livejournal.com/1666949.html). For those wondering, this one is Second Skin verse (still need to get that beta'd and posted!) so this is a transgendered Jim as opposed to cis-gendered.

Jim stretches, yawns, and tries to relax. Even with the events of the last few days behind her, it's not easily done. The sun on her skin feels heavenly, but, even knowing the Caretaker and his people hadn't intentionally targeted her crew, her body just refuses to settle down. She'll get used to this, sooner or later, she knows that. She knows that when Pike gets this mission report, she'll get a call, and they'll have another one of their three-hour, interstellar stitch'n'bitch sessions (a time honored Kirk tradition according to her mother) and hash out every single minute of it.

She doesn't think she's supposed to look forward to debriefings like she does, but she doesn't care. If there are whispers or questions about her friendship with Pike, well, she doesn't care about that either. She's making this shit up as she goes and Jim's not stupid enough to think she can do it without Pike's input.

Well, she _can_, but she doesn't want to fuck this up, and if that means asking opinions, then she'll stop strangers on the street (well, if they're somewhere _with_ streets) and ask. Whatever her crew and her job require of her, that's what she'll give.

She shakes her head a little and snuggles into the sand. She doesn't need to be thinking like this right now. Her communicator is just a hand's reach away and Spock is on the ship with the sensor array on notice.

It's all covered. Settled. Safe. She can relax. Bones can relax. With a delicious little smirk, she opens her eye and looks at him. They can relax together. A few days at the beach would make a pretty damn good romantic getaway.

"You realize, Bones," she says, "that this counts as our first real vacation together."

He snorts. "Some vacation. I got _skewered_, couple of crewmen damn near got their asses shot off, and lord only knows what Sulu would've gotten into with that gun."

"Ahh, but he didn't." Rolling onto her side, she kicks sand his way. "And you did get those lovely ladies out of the bargain. Really, Bones, _Rigellian chorus girls_?" She watches his cheeks flush a dull red. "I didn't know you had it in you. Frankly, I think I should be offended. You'd rather spend your hard-earned time off with recreations instead of your -- " she pauses. "Well, me." Girlfriend sounds so -- Jim scrunches her nose, dismissing the thought. It's one of those things that still crops up from time to time. Things she's never really thought about before because, _obviously_, until now, no one's treated her like they applied. No one including herself. "That hurts, Bones. That really hurts."

It's funny to watch him blush. She can almost see the gears moving in his head as he tries to think his way out of this one.

Laughing, she wriggles closer, draping one leg across his. "They were pretty hot." She leans over, nipping a kiss against his jaw. "Think the Caretaker would object to a little, um, group fun?"

"He might not," Bones says, opening his eyes, "but I would." He rolls them, trapping Jim beneath him. "I've got a problem with sharing."

Wrapping her legs around him, Jim wriggles a little, grinding her hips into him. _Hello_. "Oh, you do, huh?"

"Spend every damn day sharing you with the crew," Bones mutters. "We're on leave. Means you're on my time now, _Captain_, and if I've got to write a goddamn scrip to keep you here, that's what's going to happen."

Jim laughs. Running her hands over his bare shoulders, she kisses him. "Why, Doctor McCoy, how did I not realize you were this possessive?"

"Possessive, my ass," Bones replies. "The rest of the damn ship might miss the part where you're a workaholic, but I don't. You and Pike are two of a feather. Treat the whole goddamn universe like human beings, but when it comes to yourselves, you expect miracles. You need to relax, Jim, and so help me, you're going to whether you like it or not." He gives her a mulish look. "Unless you want me calling Spock down here and we can go over your last physical again?"

Feeling a little mulish herself, Jim bucks up and, in short order, is grinning down at him. "Oh, I think my response times are fine, don't you, Bones?"

Before he can answer, she leans over and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "But I promise I'll relax. Spock is on the ship." Uhura must be _loving_ that. "Everything's covered. All I have to do is sit here and follow my doctor's orders. I think I can handle that."

She's sure as hell going to try. She winks. "I even have this really smoking bikini I've been dying to try out. Sulu's invited me surfing."

Bones rolls his eyes. "You're going to break a limb. A limb _and_ your neck."

"But I have you to fix it," she says, sliding her hands into the sand. It's hot from the sun which is warm against her back. "Except you're on vacation, so, maybe I should stay right here." It's a brilliant idea by her reckoning, and Bones is right, she is more of a workaholic than even she'd like to admit. It's part and parcel of being a captain, called out all hours, being paged if not called out, but she takes it to the next level.

Even with the board of inquiry months behind her, she can't quite shake it. Not the powerlessness of facing the loss of her command or the awe of facing her crew's devotion.

She's got a lot to prove. Whether she can admit that to anyone or not, she does. Living up to that kind of faith is a test. Closing her eyes, Jim tips her face toward the sun, enjoying the moment as much as the escape from her own turmoil.

"Jim."

Bones slides hands over her arms, curling fingers around her wrists. When she finally looks down at him, he's smiling. "You realize you're killin' yourself trying to be the captain you already are, right?" He gives her wrists a tug, pulling her back down. "Everyone else is killing themselves trying to keep up with you. Give yourself and _them_ a break, huh?"

Jim kisses him. "You worry too much, Bones."

"About you?" He snorts. "I don't worry near enough. It's a damn good thing Vulcans don't sleep much. I think you keep Spock up nights."

"Mm, I don't think so," Jim says. She curls fingers into the waistband of his shorts. "I'm still breathing."

He grabs her hands, grinning. "What's that got to do with it?"

"I keep Spock up at night, Lieutenant Uhura introduces me to an airlock," Jim says, grinning. "With a certain doctor covering her tracks." She kisses him, slow and sweet, "Now, Bones, if I'm going to relax, you should be a whole lot more naked."

"On the _beach_?" Bones gapes. "Are you -- "

She grabs her communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. Spock? You up?"

"I am here, Captain," he replies, crisp and immediate. "Do you require assistance?"

"A little. Zero in on my location. Anyone other than myself and the doctor within the immediate vicinity?"

There's a pause. Spock scanning and rescanning. The man's nothing if not thorough. "Not for five point oh-six miles, Captain."

"Good, keep it that way, my thanks and Kirk out." Flipping the communicator shut, she tosses it a few feet away. "Satisfied, Doctor?"

He groans. "I get sand anywhere interesting, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Understood," Jim says, grinning. "Now, I believe I ordered you to be _naked_? Best get on that, Doctor, we've got a shore leave to be enjoying and those shorts are getting in my way."

Never let it be said Jim Kirk did anything half way.


End file.
